Vatti and mama
by Earl gray coke
Summary: Felencia has a little something important she needs to tell the two most important people In her life... (sucks, better than it sounds) Fem!ItalyxGermany T for lovina's language. writers block sort of overcome.
1. Morning

Vatti and mama

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. That belongs to the amazing hidekaz himarua.

~~~~ve~~~~

Italy Valenciana woke up at roughly 7 'o clock. Her fiancé Ludwig was probably done with all of his paper work that, let's face it, every single one of the nations left until the last seconds before a meeting -except of corse the personification of Germany.

She sat up and pulled the strand of hair that fell in her face away.

" ugh." she groaned and flopped back on the bed. She sighed and forced her self to sit up straight. She went down stairs where Ludwig was sitting at the kitchen table doing something on his iPad, with the keyboard attachment out, typing.

" Guten morgen liebchen" he greeted her with as simle as he looked up from what ever it was he was doing.

"Buongiorno amore mio~" she greeted him in her ' I-haven't-woken-up-properly' voice

" I made coffee"

"Ti amo tanto" she proceeded to poor herself a cup of coffee - plain black, nothing in it, extra strong- she cradled the mug in her hands when she smelled it- the super strong scent of the hipster cafe blended drink made her feel, what was it, nauseated maybe?

Just then, her stomach gave a lurch. She gently set the mug on the counter and dashed off to the bathroom.

~~~~~ve~~~~~~

She was knelt in front of the toilet shaking as Ludwig rubbed little circles on her back.

" You okay?" the German man said in a soothing voice.

" Si", she said quietly, " But could you call mi sorella and have her come over?"

" Ja". He planted a kiss on the top of her head and just stayed there for a moment. He sighed, got up, and proceeded to go the the kitchen to contact the southern half of Italy.

~~~~~~~ve~~~~~

Falencia went to their bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweat pants to go along with Ludwig's t shirt.

"Oi! Sorinella!" came a call from down the hall.

"Sorella !" she perked up immediately when she heard her voice. She Emerged from the room.

" What do you need sorella? Did you finally get tired of this fucking bastard?"

" No sorella, I'm sick~." she said with the cutest whiney voice that both tsundres found adorable. " Besides Lovi, I need to talk to you."

~~~~~~ve~~~~~~

All right, I know this is bad but my friends challenge for me was to make a fan fiction in under an hour with out edits or revision, ok only have 30 seconds. Pm me if you need translations, hasta la pasta!

Tell me what you think!

UPDATE: I changed it from Romano to Female Romano. It just makes more sense this way.


	2. Sisters

Vatti and mama

AN: *looks at story stats 20 hours after posting*. "Mauhwnjfri?" ((sound I made)) HOW THE HECK?! My mind is like, both on shut down at blowing up simultaneously. I know you've only just read my first chapter, but I FRICKIN LOVE YOU GUYS!

PS. I get to edit and revise this chapter!

~~~~~ve~~~~~

" I've got some work to do- I'll go." Germany said as he walked to the kitchen to continue working on what ever it was he was doing for his boss.

"Sorella" Felencia started before hesitating, "there is something I need to talk to you about."

" Si? What is it?". She said, genuinely concerned for her little sister.

" Well.." she took a deep breath and said, " I'm late. Like, late late."

" You mean-" she looked at her little sister looking for an answer

" Yep, I missed my period". Looking at the living room floor. Lovina nodded her had slowly as if processing the information. Her head snapped up

" Wait, you said you were sick, right? Why aren't you whimpering and being all childish like you usually are when your sick?"

"I feel Meglio!"

" I see. Look, sorella, I know you are hmm, let's say, ugh fuck it, your a little not very smart. However, I believe you know what this might mean-right?"

"Si!" she said with a bit of a smile.

"Good. Now, if we're right, Ti ammazzo quel bastardo tedesco!" she yelled as she started cracking her knuckles.

Sorella! Don't say that!" she wailed as she started beating her sisters arm with her fists.

"Holy shit you have a hard punch raggaza! "

"Hey sis, do you want to hang out tonight? Hey! I know! We'll have a sleep over!"

"Yeah, but do you think either of the boys would like it? Not that I care about that stupid Germany of yours! Spain, I do care about, I'm not sure he could live to tell the tale; my god he relies on sleep for every thing! Besides, Sicily won't go to sleep if we're perpetually giggling and shit like that. "

" Please Romana? You're my big sister! If I am pregnant than you need to tell me about what I'm up against. None of the other countries have as much experience with sort of thing except Hungary -oh! We could invite her too!"

"Ugh, fine you win. We'll have a sleep over." The southern Italian woman said as she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Yay! How about we send Germany back to Prussia's place for the night so we have the house to ourselves?"

" Sounds good. I have to go get my stuff from the house though. I'll see you and Hungary in a bit. Arrivederci." She got up and headed out of the room.

~~~~~ve~~~~~

"Hey luddy!~" Falencia called as she skipped out of the bedroom.

"Ja?" he replied from the kitchen.

"Me and Romana are going to have a sleep over tonight so you're going to need to go to Prussia's house~."

Germany said simply, " Okay."

"Yay! Ti amo!", and went to call Magya Koztarsasag.

~~~~~ve~~~~

AN2: yay! So many views *throughs confetti*

I love you guys, but I need something other Than' it was good'. I need to know what I did well on and what I need improvement. And now for something completely different. I have readers all over the world (' 3') yay! People read my stuff in countries I don't even know the location of! ( OWO) I love all yalls! Please leave reviews- they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

PPS: Sicily is Fem! Romano and Spain's daughter and she's about 1 year old physically.

Update: Thank you anon for helping me! I'm in notes on my I pad so it's hard to type and auto correct keeps messing up my words. Yeah my English teacher is telling me the same thing about my commas I just don't know how to use them in actual conversations, we've only used them In nonfiction formats. So sorry ;A; any way, if any one else would have some suggestions for how I can improve this than that would be brilliantly brilliant!


	3. Results

Herro again everyone~! I'm baaaaack! I read over everything and realised that there is hardly any action-y bits on my story it's just expositional conversations. I pinky promise that there will be more action (I hope) to be evenly balanced with. Both things. Okay, BYE

~~~~ve~~~~~

The rest of the day she was uncomfortable and antsy but hid behind a veil of her usual weirdness, but made almost too large an effort to cover it up. The bad thing was she had to attend a U.N. meeting that day.  
"All opposing opinions will be rejected!" was what America said (shouted) at the conclusion of his idea of how to deal with the conflicts in Crimea.  
"I don't think giving him the silent treatment is going to get us any where with Russia; If we just keep ignoring him and putting sanctions-". Britain started when America had finished his (rather moronic) idea that was sure to get nothing done and likely cause a third world war- that the U.N was created to prevent.  
"No opposing opinions will be accepted and this idea id totes gonna work! " Britains face showed that he was just going to give up. Felecia looked next to her at Ludwigs face. He also didn't expect much out the the meeting either.  
"why don't we get a box of kittens and be happy and play with them together! That would make everything all better!". Italy suggested over the other two's bickering.

~~~~~ve~~~~~

Two hours later the conference was adjourned. Mostly because Germany and Britain had completely blown their cools and screamed at everyone to sit down and shut up.  
"ve~ amore mio~ why do you always have to be so mean to everyone? Why can't you let them just be happy and do what ever they want~?  
"Because I want to do the job we were assigned to do. We have one year left to full fill the Millennium goals ,and yet we can't do anything in Mogedishu or Crimea!" As he finished, her phone alerted her to a text from her sister.

Romana: Remember tonight we have a sleep over  
Italia: I'm not that stupid sorella :P  
Romana: No, I meant to pick up a test  
Italia: what? OwO  
Romana: A pregnancy test  
Italia: Oh! Right!  
Romana: Okay, caoi.

In the time it took to get that much between the two of them, the large German man had moved her out of the way of: two SUVs, Britain mysteriously flouting on air saying something about a flying mint bunny, and Americas whale.

~~~~~ve~~~~~

Felecia had stopped at the drug store later in the Evening when she had gone to get ice cream and a ridiculous amount of candy. She had bought two tests. One to see, and the other to check. Blushing as she left the counter with her bag of calories and plastic that could decide Ludwig and her future together. Funny thing is, she thought, something as silly As a hunk of carbon and a bunch of other elements can do that, when I was a kid, no one knew if they were pregnant until about four months.

~~~~~ve~~~~~

When she got home she set the plastic bag on the counter as Ludwig came into the kitchen with a slightly overstuffed looking back pack on his shoulders. "Hallo mine liebling". He said when he saw her. I'm going to go, but I wanted to tell you I love you.". She was still astounded by how much he opened up to here but remained closed off and stoic to everyone else. He treated her like a princess.  
"aww, Ti amo you too~" she smiled and cooed he kissed her good bye and got into his (very, very manly) bug.

~~~~~ve~~~~~

She had just finished putting everything into place when she heard a knock on the front door. She dashed over to the door, almost falling on her face because of her fuzzy socks on the hard wood floors.  
" ciao you guys!" Felecia flung open the front door. Hungary had apparently come with Lovina because Elizaveta was with her. "Come on in you guys! I've got stuff set up and calories and fat to be scarfed!". She tolled them happily. They started talking about the meeting - mostly what they where doing when chaos had (inevitably) taken control.  
A few hours and half a bag of Rolos later Hungary spoke up, "So, Felecia I heard from your sister that you might be pregnant!"  
"Oh, yeah. OH! I got some tests while I was out this evening. We should do that."  
Five minutes after taking the test the other two girls were huddled over italy's shoulder almost on the edge of holding their breaths. Moments later they saw the result. "POSITIVE!" they all -well, not southern Italy - squealed in excitement.  
Felecia had noticed her sister's lack of enthusiastic response. "Ve~ Sorella, aren't you happy for me?" she whimpered sadly  
"Yes I am.". She smiled as she looked towards her younger sister. "I'm very happy for you."

~~~~~ve~~~~~

OMFG. Loooooooooong chapter for all of y'alls! I am very proud of my self. As always, comments, critiques and, of corse, words of praise. I love you and love reading reviews because I want to know how I can make reading my works as pleasure able for you as possible. I'm honestly sorry for putting off writing a new chapter, but *inserts lame cop-out here* . Good bye! ('3')

UPDATE: Im sorry I haven't posted anyghing! My internet was being stupid and wouldn't let me post any thing! ;A;


	4. Names (for lack of a better title)

Earl-sama: Hey everyone~! I'm back (sort if) I am sooooooo soo soo sorry for being a bad author and not updating! ;A; I've had no ideas and school has been running long from so many snow days and has eaten up any seed that could grow into inspiration, but only 5 days left, so you should expect more from me in the future. Sorry for the short, crappy chapter guys, it was forced so it won't be as good...

Ps. I've notice I accidentally switched Felencia for Feliciana. Sorry, Auto correct remember? It's supposed to be Feliciana but it changes it and I don't feel like going back and changing it. Because I'm lazy.

"Ve~! Luddy! Guess what!". Feliciana squealed as Ludwig got out of his car the next morning.

"what?" Feliciana jumped up and down with giddy excitement.

"I'm pregnant~!". Ludwig looked at her with a blank expression for half a second and then broke into a huge grin.

"That's amazing!". He picked her up and kissed her (because of the 17 cm hight difference you see). He set her down, picked up his over night bag and started walking towards the door with Feliciana holding his free hand.

~~~~~ve~~~~~

Elizaveta had left a few moments earlier, but Lovina had stayed a while longer to avoid waiting for her flight back to Spain for as long as possible. She had watched the whole scene between the two of them with mixed emotion. She loved her bambina sorella and didn't want her to get hurt again, like she had by the little Rome-name stealing bastard she had fallen for as a child. She had warned her about him, he was a jerk (jerk being the dirtiest word in her childish vocabulary), but the blond boy went off and died any way, leaving little Lovi with a heart broken baby Feli. Lovina hated seeing Feliciana cry, she always had and always tried to make her feel better, even if it meant holding her for hours on end.

But on the other hand, she was so happy for her, it felt as if her heart was going to burst. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. Even during the second world war when she saw her ally, she couldn't help but be happy when she was around her ally. She Always talked of him so highly, with so much exuberance and joy. You could see the genuine love, affection and warmth in her eyes when she saw the results of her pregnancy test. Everything about her would make the perfect mother, wife and it also made her the best sister anyone could ever ask for.

*time skip of 4 months because I said so*

"What do you think of the name Lukas?" Ludwig asked as Feliciana opened up the pantry to get out the box of spaghetti she was going to use for dinner that night.

"It's good, but that's one of the other country's names, but I don't know which one."

"Oh. Do you have any ideas?". He asked as he slashed through the name in his note book.

They had decided that they would make a list of four names for a boy and a girl and would get rid of the other list as soon as they know the gender of the baby.

"I saw the name Giovanni, but I'm not a big fan...".

"Yeah, me neither."

"what do you think is a good name author Earl-chan?". Feliciana asked to the 13-year-old girl hiding in the corner with a note book.

"I don't know either, but I have ideas. And please don't break the fourth wall again, it just makes things awkward for all of us.

"Mi dispiace" she answered quickly and turned back to her work of cutting vegetables.

"So for girls names, what about Bernadette?" Ludwig asked changing the subject.

"That's pretty~! I've got Ariana!"

"I like that, I'll add it to the list."

~~~~~ve~~~~~

Earl-sama: Holy crappola I'm Finally done typing. Ok, so I have decided that I will look at names and will have made a final choice on names and let you guys vote on weather it's a boy or girl. I have given up on the long story thing and will just finish it up because I can't wait until I post another chapter also- I feel like I've accomplished something. A note about the name Giovanni, the head of the evil Team Rocket is named Giovanni, and my immaturity and unwillingness to grow up and get out of Pokémon forbids me from likening the name Giovanni. People named Giovanni don't bug me, I have a friend named Giovanni, I just don't like the name on its own. Holy crap that was a long note. Go ahead and vote on a gender by commenting, But don't forget compliments and critiques~~


End file.
